Always and Forever
by Titled Heart
Summary: A tearjerking fic about Bubbles and Boomer...and death...
1. Default Chapter

__

Summary: Bubbles and Boomer romance. It gets really sad. It makes me wanna cry… and it's all from Boomer's POV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I dun own nothing'…'cept my twisted mind and my 40 dolla shoes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bubbles? Yeah, I remember Bubbles…She was always such a sweet girl. I always loved her. I mean, yeah, I had girlfriends before her, but, in reality…I guess I just knew she was the one."

__

*Deep sigh*

"She…she was deeply self conscious. She was always worried about her hair, her clothes, and her weight. We started dating freshman year an the night it all ended was a week before senior prom. I had just called Bubbles and she filled me in with news of her prom dress."

*Another sigh*

"I told her she would look eye-catching beautiful as usual and made her promise to head over. She did and I hung up. I loved her so much…"

*Fades into flashback* 

I walked onto the porch and gazed into the night. Sterling, my best friend, was on his driveway across the street, making out with Blossom. Gina, Buttercup, and Brick were putting on some music. I walked down to my driveway and leaned against my truck. I saw Bubbles turn the corner, and she made my heart leap.

She was wearing a red Abercrombie shirt with American Eagle cut-offs. A red pair of Old Navy flip-flops adorned her feet. Her hair was down and straight. When she saw me, she took off at a full sprint. She crashed into me, and only moments later claimed my lips with her own.

"I missed you." She said as we sat down on my driveway.

"I can tell." I laughed. I gazed at her as she sat there, twirling her hair in her fingers and, again, telling me in full detail what her prom dress looked like.

"Oh Boomer, prom is going to be soooo exciting! Don't you think so?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. She looked radiantly beautiful in the summer moon. If I had had any drawing skills, I would've drawn her right there. Maybe if I had, it would've kept her with me.

"Boomer, you look troubled! Is something the matter?"

"No, of course not! But there's something I've been meaning to ask you." I took one of her hands in mine. "Bubbles, will you marry me?" I took the small black velvet box out that had been sitting on my dresser, waiting for this moment.

"Oh, Boomer…"

"Well, of course we'd wait until after college. I mean, this is just a promise ring that…" My chattering was silenced by her lips.

"Boomer, yes, of course I will! I don't know how you could ever think of me saying no!"

She sat there, hand entwined in mine, lip-gloss slightly smeared, and her hair a little wind blown. That was the most beautiful I had ever seen her. I then took her hand that was laced with mine, opened the box, and slipped the golden promise ring onto her pinkie finger.

"Boomer, this ring, it's…it's beautiful!"

I smiled and she kissed me again. She glanced across the street at Sterling's house. He and Blossom had 'gone inside' and the rest of the gang had moved to the garage.

"I have to tell Gina and Buttercup, I'll be right back." She stood, leaned down and kissed me again, and then took off across the road. I guess she just didn't see that truck, I mean, no-one did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A/N: Yes, so sweet…but trust me…it gets a lot more sad in the next and final chapter.

Artee: O.O…HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE IT THERE?! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! *glares at Sporky*

Me: umm…I'm sorry? Well, review and I shall get the next chapter up soon! ^_^


	2. Chp2

__

A/N: Final installment of Always and Forever!!! This is where it gets really sad! You might wanna grab a tissue cuz this is a real tear jerker!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It happened so fast, yet so slow. She went over the top of the truck and hit the concrete with a soft thud. I took off and was by her side in an instant.

"Bubbles." I said as I cradled her limp form in my arms.

"Boomer, I love you…"

"No, don't say that, you're not going to die!" My eyes began to well with tears and a few even escaped.

"Boomer, I love you, ok. Don't ever forget that, ok?" A darker red began to seep onto her red shirt. It stained my hands and my jeans.

"Bubbles, you're gonna be ok. Okay?"

"Boomer, listen, I love you." Her eyes pleaded with me through the obvious pain she was going through.

"I love you, Bubbles." I held her as she passed with a smile on her face. I guess she didn't want to go without hearing it one last time.

"Bubbles?" I asked quietly. I knew I would never get an answer. With my heart heavy, I broke down and cried.

*End Flashback*

__

"Yeah…the worst day of my life was that day…if you think that was bad…trust me, the rest of my story is far worse that anything you can ever imagine. Try losing your love and something much more…"

*Flashback*

It was prom night, and I sat at home and cried. I was sitting in the kitchen table when the phone rang. "Hello?" I spoke, drying my eyes.

"Boomer? Is that you?" The Professor's voice answered. It reminded me of Bubbles and made me want to hang up the phone.

"Yeah, it's me." I reluctantly answered.

"Boomer, I have something serious to ask you." He took my silence as an okay to continue talking. "Boomer, did you and Bubbles…" I winced at hearing my angel's name. "Did you two ever have sex?"

I couldn't even think of why he would be asking me this. "Yeah…two months ago maybe…we lost _it_ together." I felt a little better, thinking of that blissful night.

"Well, I just thought you should know…the autopsy revealed something important…" He took a pause. "Bubbles was pregnant when she died…"

I dropped the phone and it clattered to the floor. A baby? My baby? Was dead along with my lover?

"Boomer? Boomer? Pick up the phone Boomer!"

I ignored the professor's voice and stumbled over to the kitchen sink. There were several bottles of pills, they belonged to my brother. I would be with Bubbles, no matter what, someday. I just thought I would speed up the process.

"Boomer? What're you doing?" Butch snatched both bottles of pills from my hands before I could get either of them open.

I turned to look at him with pain in my eyes. 

"Boomer, I know what you and Bubbles had was special. But, killing yourself won't solve it." He put both bottles back in their place.

"Do you and Buttercup have sex?" I shot this question out of no-where. A deep blush spread over my brother's cheeks. "I know, but what would you do if you found out that Buttercup was pregnant?"

"Well, I would…"

I cut my brother off abruptly. "She was pregnant…I can't believe she was pregnant…I asked her to marry me after college, she said yes…" I broke down and cried.

"Boomer, you'll find someone else…"

"Don't say that!" I yelled at him and ran off to my room. "Bubbles…if you can hear me, I love you, and I'll be there soon…I'll be there with you and our child…"

*End of Flashback*

__

"I mean, I guess things will never look up. Unless I do something…but you see, I don't want to. Those pills should be taking effect any time now. At least I'll be with Bubbles…my love…my darling…"

**__**

~FIN~

A/N: Was I right?

Artee: *eyes tear up* WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me: o.o…umm…Artee? It's just a story…

Artee: LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M CRYING HERE! *sniffles*

Me: well…I hope you liked it. They all died…I'm so cruel…I based that on a dream I had, and it turned out quite well I guess. Review!!!! ^_^


End file.
